The World Of Magic
by LordWolf77
Summary: Six wars. Billions dead. Finally the last living human on earth dies.
1. Chapter 1

Harold James Potter survived the war with Voldemort, the war against the muggles, even the war of Muggleborns and the War of the Weasleys. But for all his survival, for all his knowledge, for all his skill, he was alone. No more were the world of wizards, or even the world of humans. Yes, he was well and truly the last human being left. Though that on its own left him a world regrown by nature, but one lonely in his old age. No human left to accompany him, no elf, not even a centaur. Every being capable of thought or even speech, at least as humans know it, were wiped from the face of the earth in the last war.

Nothing and no one watched as Harold James Potter closed his eyes for the final time, his very life fading from history, taking humankind with it.

As darkness faded from Harry's view he saw something he hadn't in centuries. A video game screen.

WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF MAGIC

New Game

Options

*Cheats

"What?" Harry said. He peered at the screen and held up his hand. It was younger, much younger than the hands he had grown used to before his supposed death. Finally, he touched the Cheats menu.

Tutorial Quest

ON/*OFF

Character Sheets

ON/*OFF

Rising Character Info

ON/*OFF

Skill Creator

ON/*OFF

Saving

ON/*OFF

Time Line Changing Missions

ON/*OFF

Harry simply shrugged, knowing the power of cheats in video games, he turned all the cheats on. He exited the screen and pressed Options.

Information

ON/*OFF

Difficulty

*CRUEL AND UNUSUAL/ INSANE/ HELL/ DIFFICULT/ NORMAL/ EASY

Harry decided to turn the information On and change the difficulty to Easy, he had a hard-enough life already, easy is just that, easy. He backed out of that screen and tapped the New Game symbol. The darkness filled him again.

"Ginny, get up. Breakfast is ready." Ginny(Harry) sat up in her(his?) bed, having been woken by an over excited Ron Weasley.

Harry watched Ronald leave Ginny's room as he looked around, having never seen the inside of this particular room before.

Welcome Mr. Potter, back into the World of Magic.

You have turned on Information, and as such will retain your memories of your previous playthrough. We however, have information for you that we believe we should share before you begin. You were the first to complete a full life cycle in this Game. Hence you have been given special permissions. Every human from the midnight hour on January 1st of 1950 was downloaded onto a machine. Each a separate life. We kept this going for millennia, children born in these machines were given their own world, their own sandbox to play in.

Now, one person has lived to the end. You. And now we have given you the ability to play as not just yourself but as people you know, guiding them to the same fate you had, life. Now you even activated the ability to control Skills, and all things of character building. Of course, here you have full control, time does not move forward until you deem it, and then, you shall change 'characters' and time shall be allowed for any skills you have raised to truly be enforced.

As you play through these few tutorials you will gain enough experience to recreate your own character, building Harold from scratch.

Good luck, we shall contact you again soon.

Sin

Harry stared at the message floating in the little blue box in front of him. It seemed to pause time around him as he could see Ron trying to pull the door closed but it remained open, Ron frozen in time. He blinked, and everything returned to time for just a fraction of a second before a separate window opened.

Tutorial: Menus

For each menu there are commands, spoken, to bring the menu up. Don't worry, no one will notice.

Mission

Level: Tutorial

Goal: Open Character Sheet

Reward:?

As Harry blinked again the screen here also closed, restarting time again. He waited a few moments after the door closed before he spoke. "Character Sheet?" Bringing up another new window.

Ginny Weasley

Level: 0

Health: 100/100

Mana: 100/100

Agility: 3

Perception: 1

Wisdom: 1

Intelligence: 2

Strength: 1

Persuasion: 1

Exp.: 0/?

Harry flinched when he saw Ginny Weasley at 10 floating off to one side… Wearing naught but a tanktop and underwear. Putting that out of his mind he read through the things on the list and wondered to himself how to find the skills he was supposed to be able to see, causing the page to grow a separate tap at the top labeled very specifically 'Skills'. He spoke the word and the page changed… to a completely blank page. "Lovely, no skills, that's good."

Tutorial: Skills

To find or use skills, a skill must be created upon a character, this will in turn allow all characters to learn the skill, as it cannot be created on more than one character. A list of possible skills exists, not. You will have to figure that out yourself. Good luck.

Mission

Level: Tutorial

Goal: Create a New Skill

Reward: ?

A new section appeared in the Skills menu of Ginny's Character Sheet. A Creation Bar, a place to enter a word or phrase to create a Skill. Harry reached out and touched the bar, causing the screen to back away and a keyboard to appear before him. He reached out and typed.

'Magic'

Error; not a Skill

'Wand Magic'

Skill Created: Wand Making

Tutorial: Skill: Wand Making

Wand Making is a magic based skill. Anyone with this Skill will be able to sense the magic in Wand Material, and be able to gather these Materials and Construct Wands.

Enter Skill:

'Wand Use'

Skill Created: Wand Weaving

Tutorial: Skill: Wand Weaving

Congrats, you have discovered the ability to weave magic with a wand as a focus. This means that you can pick up any magically made stick and use it to create magic to your Will… Well mostly, if you have the proper incantation and wand movements.

Enter Skill:

Harry exited the entering screen. Then exited the entire screen, bringing the world back to play. He swung Ginny's legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand before two new screens came up.

Mission

Status: Complete

Goal: Open Character Sheet

Reward:

50 exp.

+10 Character Tokens

Mission

Status: Complete

Goal: Create a New Skill

Bonus: Create a Passive Skill

Bonus: Create a Forging Skill

Reward:

20 exp.

+15 Character Tokens

10 K

Gamer Shirt

Gamer Pants

Forgers Gloves

Sight Glasses

Tutorial: Equipment

Equipment obtained will be transferred into a character's inventory, thus allowing for them to access or equip it from there.

Tutorial: Enchanted Equipment

Equipment can sometimes be imbued with enhancing properties; these types of equipment are always of Decent quality or Higher. These can do anything from raising the perceptive level of a Skill to enhancing your main stats.

Harry looked at his rewards and the screens shown and simply closed them. He stood… or would have if his legs worked, instantly he fell flat on Ginny's face.

Tutorial: Movement:

All movement is restricted to a Skill. Meaning you have to create or discover a skill in order to move in such a fashion.

Harry sighed from the floor and brought up his Skill menu and created the Walking skill.

Tutorial: Skill: Walking:

You can now use your feet for transportation. Lucky for you this skill starts at a 50-point increment, weather created or discovered, that way you can at least move around.

Harry pushed himself from the floor and decided he should probably get dressed and head down the stairs to the breakfast with the Weasley family. He went to the dresser with mostly broken handles on the drawers and opened them to find a new set of screens appearing in his vision.

Tutorial: Looting:

Looting is the process of finding objects inside of containers. The level of this particular skill will determine the quality and type of loot found.

Chest Drawer 1:

Contents:

Stuff (looting level not high enough to access)

"Damn it! Damn this game. Gotta created a skill for everything? Really? Fine. I have several I will create." Harry went on a near rampage, creating skills with a vengeance.

Enter Skill:

'Flying'

Skill Created: Flight

Enter Skill:

'Looting'

Skill Created: Looting

Enter Skill:

'Transfiguration'

Skill Created: Transfiguration Magic

Enter Skill:

'Defense Magic'

Skill Created: Defensive Magic

Enter Skill:

'Dark Magic'

Skill Created: Dark Magic

Enter Skill:

'Parseltongue'

Skill Created: Parseltongue

Enter Skill:

*EXIT*

Skills:

Wand Making

Rank: Novice(25/100)

Wand Weaving

Rank: Novice(25/100

Walking

Rank: Novice(50/100)

Looting

Rank: Novice(25/100)

Flying

Rank: Novice(25/100)

Transfiguration

Rank: Novice(25/100)

Defense Magic

Rank: Novice(25/100)

Dark Magic

Rank: Novice(25/100)

Parseltongue

Rank: Novice(25/100)

Harry closed the menu causing the tutorials to pop up.

Tutorial: Skill: Flying

You have become a bird. Kind of. You can now fly without a broom.

Tutorial: Skill: Looting

Treasure is marked by an X. Your treasure is just randomly spread through containers.

Tutorial: Skill: Transfiguration

You can change one object into another with little more than a thought. Or a lot more. Depends on the object.

Tutorial: Skill: Defensive Magic

Shields, armor and many other defenses are now at your finger tips, or wand tip. These allow you to succeed in duels.

Tutorial: Skill: Dark Magic

Dark Magic isn't inherently dark just a set of spells deemed Dark by society. These come with a high probability of driving the user psychotic.

Tutorial: Skill: Parseltongue

The ability to speak to snakes. Usually considered Dark. Careful using this around Light families.

Harry closed out the screen and checked the drawer again.

Chest Drawer 1:

Contents:

To say that Harry was shocked at what he found in Ginny's drawers would be an understatement. Though he had no doubt that the Ginny even in his time had these… items…. She had never, throughout their entire marriage, told him about this.

Ginny's Panties (Custom clothes)

Durability 100/100

Enchanted

Properties:

Dark Magic repellant

Attraction Potion (Harry Potter)

Ginny's Shirt (Custom clothes)

Durability 100/100

Properties:

Well Loved

Ginny's Pants

Durability 100/100

Properites:

Well Loved

Ginny's Bra (Custom clothes)

Durability 100/100

Enchanted

Properties:

Tracking Charm

Attraction Potion (Harry Potter)

Self-Cleaning

Harry stared at the screen, completely flabbergasted by what he saw. Attraction Potions? Keyed to him? A year before he stayed at the Weasley house? Molly must have been busy, must have known where he was, hell probably had contact with him. This explains why Ginny was so fangirlish when they first met.

He took the items and put them on as they were the only clothes Ginny had. And he strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen. The ENTIRE Weasley family was there. It brought Harry some horrid memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**War. A war just ended. Hermione Granger had lead the entire muggle west against Europe after the Wizgamont failed to elect her as Minister of Magic. With weapons so terrible half the world's population died in days. The Remnants of the Phoenix rose against her, lead by Harry Potter himself. The small group, Harry Potter, Emily Weasley Potter, Ginny Potter nee Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Gred and Forge Weasley, and the Bones triplets, stood against the army that marched across the planet. The group won, suffering only the loss of Susan.**

 **But that war ended two years before the horrifying affair known as the War of Weasleys.**

 **Ronald, suffering the loss of his love, stole away with his children. He studied some dark magics and came back to the Wizarding world with a vengeance. He had legions of followers behind him, far more than even Hermione had accrued. Some included Harry's own children. His eldest two. This on its own caused Ginny to break. That her children could side with their uncle and decimated whole sections of the planet.**

 **Ginny fled to her eldest brothers, manipulated them into following her down the dark path she took, believing that her only choice to get her children back was to become dark and more powerful than their current master. As the war waged between two rival Dark Magic Users and siblings, Harry had become more and more silent, disappearing even from his positions in government.**

 **Reforming the Remnants, Harry and Emily, who was the last child of Molly and Arthur Weasley adopted by Harry and Ginny upon their deaths during the War of Muggles, stood with the others in the center lines between the two factions of evil. Harry decimated swaths from each side on his own as he fought to get to Ginny. The Weasleys Three sliced their way towards Ron.**

 **At the end, standing on a sea of corpses, Harry stood against Ginny. Emily against Ron. Gred and Forge against Bill and Charlie. One by one the enemy fell before the Remnants. Family killing family. And in the aftermath only those truly rooted in the light survived the Fall of the Weasleys.**

If Harry had not been within Ginny's body he would have shed tears at his inability to save his love and friends. But he did not. Instead he took a breath and stepped into the room before being mauled by Bill and Charlie as they hadn't seen her in a while.

"Alright settle down," came the voice of Arthur from behind everyone. The group separated. "Now Ron, this will be your first year at Hogwarts. Ready to get a wand?"

Ron lit up at this and nodded profusely. Arthur pulled a wrapped item from behind his back and handed it to him. When the wand was unwrapped Ron's face fell slightly. "But…. This is Charlie's wand…"

"Not anymore Ronald. Got myself a new wand a few months back, figured it would work well enough till you can earn the coin for your own." Charlie spoke his dragon tooth necklace glowing a slight blue as he spoke, showing that he was speaking the truth.

"Dad," Harry started in Ginny's voice. "Shouldn't Ron get a new wand? I read up on them the last time Mum took me to Diagon Alley with her… The book said that terrible things can come from a wizard who is not attuned to his wand."

"Yea and both the twins got new ones two!" Spoke Ron, enthused that his sister stood up for him.

"I'm sorry Ron, we just…"

"Dad, we will take the birthday boy and get him some new things for school, on us." Bill spoke, cutting his father off as he pointed to Charlie and himself. "Ginny is right. I have seen some right nasty things happen to people who don't use a properly attuned wand. And I think since Ginny pointed it out she should come along."

Arthur looked between his four children and nodded. "After breakfast though."

Breakfast passed quickly, even for Harry as everyone ate their food with fervor due to the excitement of going to Diagon Alley. The two oldest and two youngest family members said their goodbyes for the day and stepped into the Floo, Charlie first then Ron. Harry stepped through and got a pop up message for his trouble.

Skill Roll Fail

Skill Level not high enough

'Oh no.'

Ginny came flying out of the Floo at the other end and sailed across the Cauldron. Pausing in mid-flight she took this opportune moment to create a Skill he should have known she would need 'Floo Use' gaining a lump sum of 25 points in the Skill which quickly had another 10 added to it for her less than successful current attempt. She then proceeded to unpause the game and fly straight into the arms, then on top of none other than Harry James Potter as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid, causing both to be carried out of the bar and into the road beyond the door.

"Ow…." Ginny touched her head and looked down to see who had broken her fall. Quickly she jumped up and stood shocked at the development in front of her. To see the body associated with the mind in her body had thrown her for a loop. "I am so sorry… I am usually more graceful than that… Here let me help you up."

She reached down, grasping the boy's hand and pulled him to his feet. He popped out his normal cockeyed smile and thanked her for the help.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. I thought you know how to use the Floo properly so this sort of thing doesn't happen." Charlie came up behind her, next to Hagrid and Ron, Bill apparently just arriving as he came out as well. "I am sorry about this friend of Hagrid, what's your name? Lunch is on us as an apology."

"I thank you for the offer sir, but I am fine. My name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Every sound from the bar and even in the small lane they were standing in disappeared.

"Harry Potter?" Bill turned on Hagrid. "What are you doing with Harry Potter? He is supposed to be with Mad-Eye."

Ginny's brow raised, for all the life she had lived as Harry Potter she had never come across this information before.

"Harry here was raised by his muggle relatives. I am here to escort him to Diagon Alley and help him get all the stuff he needs for school."

"You were raised by muggles?" came the voice of Ron. "Sorry, I'm Ron Weasley, this is my sister Ginny and our older brothers Bill and Charlie. What was it like to be raised with muggles?"

Harry stood, stiffed slightly.

"Leave him be Ron, if he wants to talk about it he will. How about we talk about Diagon Alley, I mean we are four red-heads, the Boy-Who-Lived, and a half giant standing in muggle London. Let's head into the Alley." Bill said, ushering everyone inside.

The three young kids were laughing as they made their way into Diagon Alley, Bill had threatened to curse anyone who crowded Harry as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, thus causing everyone to simply turn back to their meals. The group headed first to Gringotts as Harry did not have his money with him.

When they entered Bill went off to the side and asked a Goblin to lead the small group to the Potter family manager, as the last remaining Potter was in the bank. The group followed to the manager's sitting room and waited as Bill talked to the Goblin, Sharptooth, before he called Harry back, then they waited nearly an hour for Harry to come back out.

Though Ron pestered him repeatedly, Harry chose not to divulge what had happened in the Managers office.

The next stop was to Madam Maulkins Robes for all Occasions.

Oddly this time around Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, Ginny wondered what this would mean for Harry in the future. Things were already different. The boys got fitted for their robes and Ginny talked Bill into getting her some new clothes, finally getting rid of the strange clothes she was wearing.

Then they went to Ollivander's, here Hagrid left them suggesting meeting at Fortescue's for ice cream.

Ron was a simple find, merely two wands and the boy had his Blackwood and Dragon Heartstring Wand.

"You young miss, are too young yet. Though if I read you right I have something for both you and Mr. Potter when we are done. Now Mr. Potter, step forward. You have something for me?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Yes sir." Harry pulled a large emerald out of his pocket as well as a vial with what appeared to be some sort of deep green liquid.

"Ah, now that is a surprise. Emerald and Basilisk blood. Where did a young man such as yourself come across these?"

"That is a story for another time if you don't mind Mr. Ollivander."

"Of course. Though I regret to inform you that I cannot create a wand from these materials. Not without a few extras. I need you to come with me Mr. Potter."

The two disappeared into a back room. Harry was gone for several minutes before coming back out and telling everyone that he would need to come back at the end of the day and that Mr. Ollivander was not expecting more customers and was thus closing the shop so he could work on the project.

The group then headed to Flourish and Blotts book store. Ginny was pulled aside by Charlie as he knelt down to talk to her.

"Gin, if you want, I can get you a few books from here, just so you aren't so bored with everyone gone, I will even get you the first year school books that we are getting for Ron. Pick four books, any book you want, just promise not to tell Mum if you get something she wouldn't approve of." Ginny went to speak but Charlie cut her off. "No, I am not going to tell you not to get any type of book, hell you can get a Dark Arts book if you'd like. Magic is magic, knowledge is power. Knowing what is out there means you can be better prepared. So choose wisely. Then when we are done here we will meet up with Hagrid and then go back to Ollivander's, he did say he had something for you." He then ushered her inside with the others.

Ginny walked up to the shelf and touched a book.

Mission

Level: Tutorial

Goal: Shop till you drop

Reward: ?

Flourish and Blotts

Book Store

Books:

Walking for beginners

Intermediate Walking

Wand Skills for Newbs

Loot Finding Fun

Float Like a Butterfly

Transfiguration Ed. 1

Advanced Transfiguration Ed.1

Defense is the Best Offense

Magic So Dark a Dementor will Become Your Patronus

Linguistics: Study of Language: ₴Parseltongue₴

Ginny made the connection that these were books involved with the Skills she already knew and decided to try something. Exiting that menu she pulled up her character sheet.

Skills:

Wand Making

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Wand Weaving

Rank: Novice (25/100

Walking

Rank: Novice (50/100)

Looting

Rank: Novice (35/100)

Flying

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Transfiguration

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Defense Magic

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Dark Magic

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Parseltongue

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Floo

Rank: Novice (35/100)

Enter Skill:

'Weapons Crafting'

Skill Created: Weapons Crafting

Tutorial: Skill: Weapons Crafting:

You can now forge weapons from various sources, though to forge better weapons you must collect the appropriate items.

Enter Skill:

'Armor Crafting'

Skill Created: Clothes Making

Tutorial: Skill: Clothes Making:

You can use different fabrics to create new clothes for your character or even for other characters.

Enter Skill:

'Enchanting'

Skill Created: Enchanting

Tutorial: Skill: Enchanting:

Enchanting is now available provided you know your rune schemes.

Enter Skill:

'Runes'

Skill Created: Runes

Tutorial: Skill: Runes:

Runes allow you to both read and craft Runes. This means that you will be able to create schemes to empower items temporarily.

Ginny exited the window and reopened the shop.

Flourish and Blotts

Book Store

Books:

Walking for beginners

Intermediate Walking

Wand Skills for Newbs

Loot Finding Fun

Floatart Like a Butterfly

Transfiguration Ed. 1

Advanced Transfiguration Ed.1

Defense is the Best Offense

Magic So Dark a Dementor will Become Your Patronus

Linguistics: Study of Language: ₴Parseltongue₴

Weapons: A guide to Materials (2 Simple Blueprints Included)

Clothes for the Cold

Clothes for the Hot

Enchanting: Properties, Wards, and the Differences Made by Enchantment

Runes Ed. 1 As Simple as it Gets

Kits:

Enchanting: Simple Enchanters Kit

Weapons: Simple Blueprint Kit

Wand Making: The Ollivander Kit

Wand Making: The Spare Pear Kit

Ginny touched one of the books and read its description.

Loot Finding Fun:

(13K)

This Fun game book helps with finding things in the oddest places. Helps the reader become more adept at seeing what is usually overlooked.

Ginny proceeded to read through some of the books descriptions before settling on a few of the books.

Cart:

Loot Finding Fun

Magic So Dark a Dementor will Become Your Patronus

Runes Ed. 1 As Simple as it Gets

Enchanting: Properties, Wards, and the Differences Made by Enchantment

Ginny then looked at the Kits that were available.

Wand Making: The Spare Pear Kit

(5G)

This Kit includes some of the woods and cores used by the infamous Spare Pear Wand Makers in Knockturn Alley. It comes with two book on their methods of creation and with several things you can use to augment and enhance the wands you create.

Ginny grinned and added this to her cart, knowing the books were covered and she could afford the Kit. She checked out and let the items migrate to her inventory. Her brother, as promised purchased her a kit including the entire Hogwarts first year books, which were also tucked into her inventory.

Mission

Status: Complete

Goal: Shop till you drop

Reward:

+30 Character Tokens

+1 Intelligence

The ice cream shop was fun, everyone got to know each other a bit and Harry got Hedwig from Hagrid. The group, other than Hagrid who decided to wait in the Cauldron, returned to Ollivander's.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and the Weasley family. Welcome back. I just finished minutes ago, come in, I think we are in for a shocker."

Once everyone was in, Ollivander flicked his wand and drew the curtains shut. He then reached on the desk and opened a wooden case with velvet lining. Inside was a blacker than night wand, laced with shards of emerald.

"Creeper wood with a core of basilisk venom mixed with Harry's blood and hair. The emerald you see is a crushed emerald as given to me by Harry. A powerful wand, one that has a basis in all branches of magic but a special talent in offensive magics. Now as for the two of you, I have these." He reached behind the desk and pulled out two of The Ollivander Wand Making Kits. "These are kits designed by myself, given is several woods and cores for wand making along with two books that go step by step in making a wand. I see enormous potential in both of you and wish to encourage your study. Ms. Weasley, If you craft a wand whilst the others are at school I do hope you will bring it back to me so I can inspect it, before I let you use it."

Even as Ginny nodded Bill spoke up. "Mr. Ollivander you know children under 11 are not allowed a wand."

"No, Mr. Weasley. A child under 11 cannot be sold a wand. If they craft it themselves then they have every right to use or sell it."

The group nodded. Harry paid for his wand and a holster for himself and one for Ron before they left. They separated with Harry and headed back to the Burrow. This time Ginny did successfully land. Molly was the only one awake, just to make sure that the family made it home alright. Everyone was sent to eat the minute they got home, then they were sent to bed.

Ginny laid down in bed and opened her inventory, and read through her books. After she finished she laid down and went to sleep.

Ginny Weasley

Level: 0

Health: 100/100

Mana: 100/100

Agility: 3

Perception: 1

Wisdom: 1

Intelligence: 3

Strength: 1

Persuasion: 1

Exp.: 70/?

Skills:

(points in skill/points to skill level-up)[+exp from ADP- Activity during play or B- Book]

Basic:

Walking

Rank: Novice (62/100)[+7 ADP]

Looting

Rank: Novice (55/100)[+10 ADP +20 B]

Crafting:

Clothes Making

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Enchanting

Rank: Novice (40/100) [+15 B]

Wand Making

Rank: Novice (105/100)[+80 B]

Weapons Crafting

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Handling:

Wand Weaving

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Language:

English

Rank: Intermediate (557/10,000)

Parseltongue

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Runes

Rank: Novice (40/100)[+15 B]

Magic:

Dark Magic

Rank: Novice (60/100)[+35 B]

Defense Magic

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Floo

Rank: Novice (60/100)[+35 ADP]

Flying

Rank: Novice (25/100)

Transfiguration

Rank: Novice (25/100)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so super short chapter, sorry. Also did not put a summary of Neville's stats in mainly because I want to keep a couple things he learned to myself for now, next chapter will have one. Through a bunch in here, kinda delving into Neville. Next chapter is going to explain the whole time not moving thing. Gonna stick with Neville for a couple more chapters at least.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Lord Sin Wolf**

Harry woke up, a strange room around him. Slowly he sat up. Finally he knew where he was, he saw the Longbottom crest. Memories of the poor near squib boy flooded his mind. He stood from bed and a mission popped up.

Mission

Level: Tutorial

Goal: Get Neville an appropriate wand.

Reward: ?

Harry decided he should check out Neville's stats.

Neville Longbottom

Level: 0

Stats:

Health: 110/110

Mana: 110/110

Agility: 1

Perception: 3

Wisdom: 1

Intelligence: 3

Strength: 2

Persuasion: 0

Exp.: 15/?

Skills:

Enter Skill:

'Walking'

Error: Skill already created on another Character. You must discover it.

Enter Skill:

*EXIT*

"Drats. Guess I have to do this the hard way…" Neville slowly stood using the bed as support. Then he took a step.

New Skill Discovered!

Walking

Rank: Novice (50/100)

Tutorial

Discovering Skills:

As you have seen, when a Skill is created it is given 15 points towards its next level. It also becomes 'Discoverable' to other Characters. However, upon Discovery, unless otherwise stated in the Skills description, the skill will start at 1 point.

Neville went to the closet and dressed himself, his clothes normal, not dressy like most Purebloods. He went down the stairs and found Lady Longbottom in the dining room eating her normal breakfast as provided by the House Elf Pigly.

"Ah, Neville." She started as he sat down. "Your Hogwarts letter came. Good to know you really aren't a Squib." She sipped her tea. "I sent Pigly to get your books and robes. No need for you to go."

"But Gran, what about a wand? I was also hoping to get some more books, I know I haven't been a good reader but I think that if I really do have magic I should learn as much as I can about it… if you don't mind…" Even as Neville spoke the Harry in his head could tell that the words he was providing were being warped by Neville's natural temperament. Shy and frightened by his Gran.

"Non-sense. You will use your father's wand. It will work perfectly fine for you."

"Gran… Not to say you don't know best… I know you do… but wouldn't my magic flow better if I was using a Wand that didn't remind me of how I couldn't save my parents… Not to mention that if Dad ever wakes up he might want it back…"

The Lady Longbottom sighed. "Neville, you know…"

"Gran, I know we talked about this before… But I think I could do better. I think I could be someone my parents could be proud of if I wasn't reminded of my failure every time I used magic."

"Neville! You did not fail your parents. I did. They lived here for much of the war. Finally, I told your father that if he was going to fight then he could at least bleed on his own carpet. That is when they moved to the Manor. The wards had been weakened by lack of House Elves there for several years. That is how those monsters got in."

Side Mission

Status: Complete

Goal: Find out about Neville's past.

Reward:

+15 Character Tokens

+25 Exp.

+Gran Respect

Tutorial:

Respect:

Respect is just as it sounds. The stuff legends swear by. A respected person can get away with many things. Use this to make friends.

Respect Screen Unlocked

"Pigly!" Gran yelled. The House Elf popping next to her.

"Yes Lady Longbottom? Has Pigly forgotten something?" The small but healthy looking House Elf asked. Even in Harry's last life he had only seen House Elves that were starved and fragile, making Pigly a surprise.

"No Pigly, you have done well today. But I need you to take Neville to Diagon. Get him anything he wants. Let me know when you return." She stood. Tears in her eyes as she moved to leave.

The House Elf took Neville's hand and with that they stood in the Leaky Cauldron.

The next moment a familiar half giant walked in, then a small red-head flew across the room. Neville shook his head and headed into the Alley.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville jumped out of his skin, almost literally. Mr. Ollivander was scary even in this life time. "I was expecting you in a few more years."

"Sir?"

"Oh, last I saw Augusta she said you would not be getting your own wand and would be using your parents. I tried to tell her that would do your magic no good, after all the Wand chooses the Wizard."

Neville thought for a few moments before speaking. "Wands are sentient, nearly. The cores are what make them so yes?"

"Very good my boy, but that is only part of the reason. Everything is sentient, to an extent. When wands are created magic from the core and the crafter gets funneled through the wood, bringing the whole of the creation to life. It is not known why they choose or even how, all that is known is that they themselves make the determination of if you are worthy of them. Here, I have something for you."

With that Ollivander pulled another of his Wand Crafting Kits from behind the desk. "Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

"You are well aware of what that is Mr. Potter. Don't think I can't see through the world that has been made for you. Why do you think I am so good at this job? I am part of the tutorial AI. I can see what you are and what you need. And help as needed. Now, Mr. Longbottom, this is a Wand Making kit. I have nothing here that you can match with, that I am sure of. And if I spend too much time working with you and still not finding anything then I cannot help my soon to be favorite customer. I want you to take these next five weeks and craft a Wand that fits you most. If you need more materials there is a shop just inside Knockturn Alley with everything you need. I recommend a stop there before you go. On the last day before you head to school, return and let me see what you have crafted."

Neville was dumbfounded, wondering if Ollivander was the only one who knew. He nodded and when to Flourish and Blotts, seeing the Weasley's coming out of the bank, everyone's favorite green-eyed wizard following them.

Returning home Neville pulled his new expanded trunk to the foot of his bed and climbed in it. The space was almost empty save a couple of work stations.

The potion work room to the right was perfect for training Neville to basic level potion brewing as to keep him off Snape's radar. The Wand Bench was lovely for him to craft as often as he wanted. It was stocked fully with wood and cores from all over the world. Not to mention jewels and other wand additives that he had no idea what to do with, he cleaned Mr. Surfle out of his Wand Making supplies. Harry had not bought a book shelf but he should have, he had bought all the books he previously had and had bought many more for skills he thought of as Neville while in the book store.

He had already read each of the Wand Making books, from Ollivander, the Spare Pear and a book he had got off some shifty American wandering the area, bringing his total Wand Making to 15/ 1000, making him a Beginner in Wand Crafting and forcing him to choose a Skill Perk, the tutorial had been as such.

Tutorial:

Skill Perks

While Perks are cool on their own, Skill Perks are even better. These apply directly to the Skill and can do anything from making the Skill stronger to being able to learn new creation blueprints by tearing things apart.

Tutorial: Skill Perk

Wand Making: Perk I: Bonding Time

Depending on how long you take to craft a particular Wand and what type of items you use on it you can gain 5-75% additional Bonding, even if the Wand chooses another Wizard as it's Master.

To say the ability shocked Neville would be an understatement. But he would definitely use it to the best of his abilities. He sat at the Wand Making table and reached out with his magic.


	4. Chapter 4

"Third Wand and only a 25% bond. Lovely." Neville was still sitting at his Wand Station, three wands sat next to each other, none with any type of added materials just wood and cores. Sat in a box he had purchased shortly ago was the materials he wanted for his own wand. The wands on the table were, Ebony, Flame-wood and Stone-bark with Thestral Hair, Phoenix Feather, and Dragon Heartstring from a Norwegian ridgeback, respectively. None had bonded even 30% to him, which wasn't bad, but they were all of 'Minimal' quality.

"No one said this would be easy Potter, keep with it, Neville needs a wand. One more before I head to the potions table for a bit." Neville was now speaking to himself, apparently when alone Harry's words didn't mix with temperament of a Character. He grabbed another chunk of Ebony and a piece of Dementor cloth. Laying the cloth on top of the wood he pushed his magic into it, slowly feeding the wood into accepting the cloth.

Feeding being the term described in the books he read, odd term but definitely felt accurate. His magic seeped from him at a minimal pace, he had learned to control it to a decent amount, the longer it took him to bond the items the more they would bond, giving a stronger Wand and a better match. What should have been an hour later, the two pieces molded. Neville looked at the clock, not even a second passed.

The wood glowed through several colors before the glow faded signifying a perfect bond between the objects. Some objects just fit. "But definitely not Ebony and Phoenix Feather." Neville said, the explosion still fresh in his mind, and his singed hair. Neville grabbed a knife and started slowly whittling the wood down to a somewhat Wand shape, letting the magic in him and in the Wand itself guide its creation.

Sometime later, Neville had created a 10 ½ inch Wand, reading it with his Aura abilities he found that it was good mostly for Dark Magics and Ritual Runes or Elemental Enchanting. Overall, the Wand wasn't dark just capable of controlling Dark Magic. Neville opened the Stats of the Wand.

Wand

Craft Level: Well Crafted

Compatibility: 50% +15% Total: 65%

Advantages:

Dark Magics

Ritual Runes

Elemental Enchanting

Disadvantages:

None

Bonuses:

Mind Shielding (LVL. 3)

Tutorial

Bonuses: Crafted Items

Bonuses on crafted items are random at best, all of them are advantageous and are made permanent if the item is a bonding item (i.e. Wand, Magical Weapon, and other Magical Artifacts).

Tutorial

Bonus: Mind Shielding:

Dark Arts preformed with this item do not disturb the mind of the performer. (LVL.1 – Dark Arts do not warp the mind. LVL. 2 – Dark Arts are easier to perform. LVL. 3 – Dark Arts are easier to hide (negates reputation loss and corruption of friends in relation to Dark Arts).

+155 Wand Making

Wand Making Rank Increased Apprentice

Choose 2 Wand Making Perks:

Bonus Generator: Every Wand made with have at least one Bonus.

Creation of Opposites: All Wand combinations are possible.

Branding: All Wands can be sold for money, thus creating a business.

Match Maker: You can now craft Custom Wands. The person who wants the Wand needs to find and bring you the resources. (Will only work if the resources are fully bonded to the person desiring the Wand)

Neville chose the Bonus Generator and the Match Maker Perks. He then pulled his resources out of the box and got to work.

Time flowed as Neville finished his Wand, it was part of the mission he had gotten thus there was no choice but to let time flow. Several hours later Neville had made a ruby encrusted Flame-wood wand with Griffin claw and Mermaid blood core as well as a goblin silver handle with four crystals, one of the color of each house, around a purple crystal base.

Wand

Craft Level: Custom Perfected

Owner: Neville Longbottom

Compatibility: 175%

Advantages:

Fire Magics

Destruction Magics

Ritual Magics

Enchanting Magics

Water Magics

Dueling

Bonuses:

Occlumency LVL. 5

Goblin Metal

Perfect Match

Tutorial:

Bonus: Occlumency LVL. 5

Gain instant Mastery of Occlumency.

Tutorial:

Bonus: Goblin Metal:

Advantages can be added and the Wand can be enchanted to a massive extend due to the presence of Goblin Metal

Tutorial:

Bonus: Perfect Match

This Wand is Matched over 100% to the Owner, thus this Wand will never find another Owner even if the Owner is over powered in battle.

Neville sat back in his chair as he felt the power of the Wand bonding to him wash over him. It was even more powerful than when Harry had matched to his Phoenix Feather Wand.

Mission

Status: Complete

Goal: Get Neville an appropriate Wand.

Reward: +10 Character Tokens

+200 EXP.

+5 Intelligence (Neville)

+1 Wisdom (Neville)

Bonus: Craft Neville a Wand.

Reward:

+15 Character Tokens

+150 EXP.

"That boost will be good for Neville, as will the boost from the Wand. Time to go back to Ollivander. Pigly!" The elf appeared from nowhere and took the young Master Neville back to Diagon.

Neville approached Ollivander's Wand Shop just in time to see Harry and the gang leave, each boy examining their new Wands and Ginny looking at him as she walked past.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Neville spoke as he walked to the door just as Ollivander was flipping the sign.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom. Strange to see yourself in yet another body, walking with yourself, whilst you are yet a third person. Then realizing they did something just a bit different than you remember from when you were there with those people. Isn't it? Come in." He stepped aside, holding the door open.

"Let me see it." Ollivander said, holding his hand out.

Neville pulled his wand from his pocket and handed it to the experienced Wand Maker.

"A Wand made for elegance and for distraction. A combination of items I have never seen before, most interesting. How did you get the wood and core to bond so fully? Griffin Claw and Mermaid Blood? Nearly impossible to combine, let alone to Flame-wood. Each a different element, different temperament. Then each of the additional pieces, I am amazed by the craftsmanship. And in only a day?"

"More like three weeks. Time doesn't pass when I don't want it to here."

"Oh, yes, that does sound familiar… Must have misplaced that information temporarily. In any case, this is the most impressive Wand I have seen in several years. Most do not even know that they can add to their Wands after purchase until well into adult life. Well a Wand this well-crafted won't accept the Trace nor am I required to put it on as you crafted it yourself. So, you now have free reign to practice your magic. Good luck Mr. Longbottom. "

Neville spent time crafting spare Wands after he read each of the books he bought and used several weeks of time to enhance his Potions Skill. He had already made a dozen more Wands and gained another Rank in Wand Making. Selecting three Perks this time, Branding, Theoretical Crafting, and Dissection.

Searching the menu Neville put his newest Wand up for sale. The sale menu essentially 'puts' the Wand in multiple Wand shops, under a different banner, 'Longbottom Wand Crafters', and allows others to Bond with them, Neville gets fifty percent of the sale amount, the other fifty goes to the shop, until Neville buys his own shop.

Neville finally let time flow and came out of his trunk, then headed down for dinner with Gran.

"Neville."

"Yes, Gran?"

Gran sat and ate a piece of the roast before answering, making Neville nervous. "You ran off so quickly after you returned home I didn't get a chance to see your Wand."

"Oh… Um… That's a funny story…" Gran glared at him. He took his Wand out and handed it to his grandmother.

"This is not one of Ollivander's Wands. He doesn't do work like this." She ran her hands along it, examining it closely. "This is from the Spare Pear, isn't it? You went to Knockturn Alley. I am very disappointed in you Neville Longbottom. Your parents would be too. Running..."

"Gran. It isn't from the Spare Pear. It's mine."

"Yours? Yes, I know that, you bought…"

"No, Gran. I didn't buy it. I made it."

Silence followed. Long silence as his grandmother stared at the Wand.

"How?"

"Mr. Ollivander helped. When I arrived, he told me that he could tell my Magic, suppressed as it had been, would not match any of his Wands. He gave me several books on the subject and had me craft one for myself. I practiced on several combinations I did not feel a connection to, since I have convinced Mr. Ollivander to sell the Wands I could not match with."

Gran slowly finished her meal before handing the Wand back to her grandson. "Your parents would be both impressed and proud, as am I. Get ready for bed Neville."

With that she left.

Neville decided to spend a few more days in the trunk bringing his remaining skills up with his new Wand.

Neville Longbottom

Level: 0

Stats:

Health: 110/110

Mana: 110/110

Agility: 1

Perception:3

Wisdom: 2

Intelligence: 8

Strength: 2

Persuasion: 0

EXP.: 390/?

Skills:

Basic:

Walking

Rank: Novice: (60/100)[+10 ADP]

Refinement

Rank: Novice (25/100) [+25 D]

Crafting:

Clothes Making

Rank: Novice (1/100)[+1 B]

Enchanting

Rank: Novice (58/100)[+1 B +57 ADP]

Wand Making

Rank: Intermediate (150/100,000) [+150 B +10,150 ADP]

Perks:

Branding

Theoretical Crafting: Create non-Wood Wands; Effects unknown

Dissection: Remove core from Wand

Weapons Crafting

Rank: Novice (50/100) [+1 B +49 ADP]

Handling:

Blades

Rank: Novice (54/100) [+1 B +53 ADP]

Wand Weaving

Rank: Apprentice (145/10,000) [+10 B +1235 ADP]

Perks:

Practice Makes Perfect: +50 Wand Weaving EXP.

Tight Combos: Less waving, more casting.

Balanced Core: -50% Mana need to cast spells with a Wand

Language:

English

Rank: Intermediate (500/10,000) [+500 D]

Parseltongue

Rank: Novice (1/100) [+1 B]

Runes

Rank: Beginner (158/1,000) [+1 B +257 ADP]

Perks:

Runic Research: You can research Runes instead of buying blueprints.

Magic:

Charms

Rank: Intermediate (1325/10,000) [+25 D +35 B +2365 ADP]

Battle Charms: Charms can be used in the midst of a Duel

High Level Charms: Highest level Charms are now available for casting.

Perma Charms: Charms are now set to a time limit instead of draining your Mana.

Custom Combos: Cast Charms in combination.

Super Effective: Charms are now 50% better at their jobs.

Charming on the side: You can sell your experience casting charms to earn a profit (cleaning Co.).

Dark Magic

Rank: Intermediate (1548/10,000) [+1 B +2647 ADP]

Perks:

Morgana's Hand: Dark Magic is now easier to cast.

Forgiven: Unforgivable now require no emotion to cast.

Fiendfyre: You can now cast and control Fiendfyre.

Serpent's Wand: You can use Parseltongue spells if the language is known.

Unsinkable: Dark Spells cannot corrupt you.

Darkness Known: Learn both how to cast and reverse the effects of most Dark Arts.

Defense Magic

Rank: Intermediate (1254/10,000) [+1 B +2353 ADP]

Perks:

Shield of War: Shield Spells stand at 300% when cast.

Reflection (Deflection LVL 2): On top of deflecting spells with your Wand, you can now toss them back at your enemies.

Flight of Light: You can now move in a cocoon of light which can block all but the most powerful spells.

Cherries on top (Death Defying LVL 2): Take 3x as many spells before death.

Floo

Rank: Novice (1/100) [+1 B]

Flying

Rank: Beginner (150/1,000) [+1 B +249 ADP]

Perks:

Simple: You can now float endlessly, though movement still drains your core.

Transfiguration

Rank: Intermediate (1456/10,000) [+1 B +2555 ADP]

Perks:

Desire: Use desire instead of incantations to Transfigure items.

Deep Seed: Anything Conjured now has 200% durability.

Rooted: Conjured Items do not fade unless destroyed.

Enhanced: Give yourself a boost in a fight.

Internal Clock: Keep perfect track of your time; not game based time.

Animation: Animate many objects to do your bidding.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter woke up, standing in front of a mirror of sorts. In it, a fog surrounded him, and as the fog cleared he could see himself becoming younger and younger until he was about eleven again.

Welcome to the Creation Menu

Tutorial Status: Complete

You have been introduced to the way this game works. Here you will be able to recreate yourself using the Character Tokens you have gathered. You can be the same as you were or you can change yourself in many ways. Note, however, that you will collect more Character Tokens as you play. You will need those if you die. There are no Saves. It is all or nothing. If you have no Tokens upon death you will default to Basic Harry, leaving you with stats of 1 for everything. After Creation, you can continue to use Tokens to enhance your Character or Pre-Assembled Characters at your will. For example, for 150 Tokens you can make Vernon a well off, well-built man with a kind heart.

We wish you luck in all endeavors.

Wolf Industries; EVR

The words faded from existence even as Harry finished reading. "Good to know someone cares, I guess."

The Harry that stood before him was weak, small and fragile. The Token Shop sat in a screen next to the Character.

Token Shop

Total Tokens: 145

Command Character – 15 T

Mind of Diamond – 30 T

Heart of Gold – 20 T

Skill Thief – 50 T

Corrected Sight – 5 T

Project Builder – 10 T

High Rolling – 15 T

More to Be Unlocked through Mission Completions

Slowly, Harry counted and decided to hell with it and bought all of them, having just enough tokens for them.

Command Character:

Boosts the Characters confidence giving them a commanding Aura (one per life).

Mind of Diamond:

Easily grasp all knowledge given to you, breeze through books and intellectual challenges.

Heart of Gold:

Hero Complex has nothing on this. With this Character Coin you will want to save every person you can, though unlike with Hero Complex, you will not blame yourself if you fail.

Skill Thief:

You gain one Skill point for every 100 another Playable Character obtains, allowing you to gain points in Skills you otherwise would never enhance.

Corrected Sight:

You will now see without glasses, a simple and effective Coin.

Project Builder:

Congrats, you can now assign Team Members to random Projects, the time and percentage of success is based off their Skills.

High Rolling:

Gives Character access to Finances if Available. (Family Money).

Next, Harry set himself as the only available version of Harry in the menu, Wizard Harry. Seeing this made him wonder what other Harry's there may be. When that was done, Harry could feel himself being pulled into the person he just created.

* * *

Harry watched as life passed him by, completely embodied here, he had to watch as his young self lived a life similar to the one he remembered. That is, he saw himself Apparate, he saw the Harry Hunting, the name calling and abuse suffered at the hands of his relatives.

Then life slowed, it showed the changes in him as they appeared. One day his glasses became fake, he started dressing better, then finally he saw himself stand against Vernon, the day he got his Hogwarts letter. Hagrid came only an hour later, the two took the knight bus into town.

He saw Hagrid open the door and a red-head fly out. He felt the pain of hitting the concrete road. Then he followed the video to the office of Sharptooth.

"Mr. Potter, we are surprised that you came in today. Your magical guardian told us you would not be accepting your Lordship, nor your vault, and asked us to prepare it for slumber."

He felt himself gain control of the body he rode in for near a decade. He cleared his throat a bit before he spoke. "Magical guardian?"

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore told us that you had rejected the offer of emancipation as you did not feel yourself ready to take the Mantle of Lord. Was he mistaken?"

"Ummm… Yes, I… Changed my mind, I think I can manage being a Lord and going to school."

"Great, then I guess we should get some paper work out of the way. Sign this page with this Blood Quill. Warning, it will hurt but it is necessary for the magic to work."

Harry nodded and signed the page at the very top, watching as it filled itself out.

Harry James Potter

Son to James and Lily Potter

Heir to:

Potter Lordship

Peverell Lordship

Slytherin Lordship

Subject to:

Potter Cleansing

Peverell Search

Slytherin Emancipation

Hogwarts Contracts

Marriage Contracts:

None Effective

Total Number Unknown

"Well Mr. Potter, seems you have many hidden things in your life. Sadly, the only vault you will claim today is the Potter Vault, however, we will open a new Slytherin and new Peverell Vault."

"New Vaults?"

"Of course, neither House has had an heir since the Hogwarts Founders died. You can claim the rings, we keep those here, but the Vaults get donated to the Ministry after 100 years, keeps money flowing in the world. On the other side of that, however, you will reclaim the business ownerships of both Houses. Let me gather the records."

The gathering of records and Rings took a mere five minutes, apparently, goblins were very organized. Sharptooth wrote the names of the Houses on a new sheet of paper, both claiming right to read the piece and separating them into sections for Harry to read.

"Here you are, read through and memorize that, it will be important at some point to you. Then I shall give you the rings."

Harry James Potter-Peverell-Slytherin

Potter:

Vault

1,000,000 Galleons

Numerous Valuable Items

Peverell:

Vault

Empty

Ownerships:

50% Daily Prophet

50% Ollivander's Wand Shop

90% Knockturn Alley

100% Grimm Mortuary

Various empty shops in Diagon Alley

Slytherin:

Vault

Empty

Ownerships:

20% Hogwarts

15% Hogsmeade

50% Magical Menagerie

Various Empty Shops in Hogsmeade

Not a bad chunk of real estate. But not enough.

Harry took the first ring, the Potter Lordship Ring. It was heavy, golden with rubies all around it. A griffin adorned the front. Slowly, he slid it on his finger and felt as it resized to him, and pushed a sharp wave of magic through him. His own magic released violently destroying many things in Sharptooth's office.

"Ah, you must have had magical blocks on you. Quite the show Lord Potter. Here is the Peverell ring."

This ring was solid black, a skull and cross bones on its face. Jewels of the darkest black as the eyes in the skull as though they were staring into Harry's soul. He slipped this one on. Magic seeped into Harry's heart, through his bones and sent a mystical chill through his body. A weight Harry had not noticed was lifted from his shoulders.

"Interesting. It seems you were carrying a part of a deceased soul inside you. The ring has absorbed the magic of that and sent it into your own reserves." Harry just realized that the paper he had seen the goblin sign was filling with what happened to him. "Next, the most fun, the Slytherin Ring."

A snake wrapped twice around itself with eyes of emerald and a large emerald stone with the Slytherin crest etched into its top. He felt his magic expand and shrink several times within him as the ring worked its magic and pulled on his Magical core.

"Hmm, rather uninteresting. Figured there would be a fight or something. Oh well. Ah, the Hogwarts Contract is now active."

"Hogwarts Contract?"

Hogwarts Contract

Status: Active

Part I

Any heir of any Founder must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If said heir claims a Lordship he or she will gain access to the Hogwarts Wards. Each year the heir must attend the end of year meetings. This is where classes will be decided and teachers hired or fired. The final choice in these matters will fall to the claimed Heirs.

Part II

Any student within Hogwarts who wishes to turn down any family contracts can divert them to the Heir of their House and thus said Heir will be required to take up the contracts themselves.

"A tricky Contract, worse even for Slytherin. The house is known to this day to have contracts of all types that could be handed off to you. Come let us visit your family vault."

With that, Harry once again took a back seat in his own body.

Harry watched himself gather the materials he had given to Ollivander to craft a Wand. Creeper wood, basilisk venom and a large emerald. Apparently, at one point, a family member was an Apprentice under one of the Ollivanders for a number of years. The items she collected transferred to the family Vault upon her death.

* * *

Harry flew through life for another month before he found himself gaining control again aboard the Hogwarts express. He nearly dropped his trunk as he regained control as it was over his head. Recovering quickly, he got the trunk put away and sat down.

No sooner had he sat down then Ronald poked his head in. "Oh, Harry, mate. Do you mind if I sit here with you? I don't know anyone else here."

Harry nodded, gesturing across from him. Ron was different, calmer if nothing else. He seemed to have somehow matured a bit even in the last month.

"So, how was your last month before school?"

"Rather boring. How is the family Ron?"

"Ginny is a wiz, she has already made wonderful use of that gift from Ollivander, even sold a couple of Wands she made and bought me this, Ron pulled his wand out, a new handle magically bonded to it. "It's some type of bone of a dragon, she spouted some non-sense about it giving me a calmer mind or something."

"If Ginny said it about your Wand she must really be coming a long way. I myself have not made a Wand yet, but I did learn this." Harry pulled his Wand out and conjured a small bluebird. "Got a bit of practice with magic while I could."

"I thought magic was forbidden outside Hogwarts until you were seventeen."

"As I am the last of my family line I need to be able to defend myself and perform in front of the Wizgamont, so I was emancipated. Sorry, I know it doesn't seem right." As Harry spoke he remembered the last conversation he had with Ronald in his last life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to my faithful readers. This chapter should set a few things in perspective for later chapters. If any of you find anything inconsistant with anything, as always let me know and I will try to rectify it.**

 **Yours Always,  
Sin Wolf**

" _ **It isn't fair Harry."**_

" _ **Ron, I know it isn't. You have been friends with me long enough to know that fairness really doesn't follow me around, especially not since that Halloween."**_

 _ **Ron's magic was bursting in the room. He had always had good control over that at least, till now. His one love left, came back and destroyed everything the three of us fought so hard to protect. Harry had killed many in that last fight, determined that he would kill Hermione for her betrayal, also to keep Ron from doing it, lest it drive him to madness.**_

 _ **That fight ended the entire opposite way Harry wanted. Just as he trained his wand on Hermione, Ron took her head clean off with a cutting curse. Even now he held her head in his hand.**_

" _ **I killed her Harry. The one I loved enough to come back even in the darkest time. The light in my heart. Dead by my hand. Head in my hand…"**_

" _ **Ron, let us help you now. You know you need it. The fight is over."**_

" _ **No. Your fight is. I need some time. I need to find what is worth living for now. Fairness hasn't played a role in my life in a decade, and now… Now nothing is fair."**_

 _ **With that, Harry watched as his best mate, godfather to his first-born, and the true strength of the Weasley family turned in his bloodstained green robe and walked away, simply fading from sight.**_

" _ **For all the wizards I have known, only Ron can exit like that."**_

" _ **Father, let some of us go after him. We will keep a close eye, make sure he stays out of trouble." Harry looked to his eldest, an Auror under Harry's command. With him stood several members of the family that had originally saved all of Britain. Harry simply nodded, giving them total control of the investigation into Ron.**_

 _ **That had been the last he saw of his family before they sent the first curse into the Auror Department two years later.**_

* * *

Harry and Ron were left alone their entire trip to Hogwarts, the two chatted about some of the history of the Wizarding World and the Family histories. To say Harry was impressed that Ron had not spoken out about the obvious lack of fairness of him being emancipated would be an understatement. Soon enough they were standing in the entry hall to the School. Even a second time, Hogwarts late at night, around the bend of the lake was breath taking.

"Harry Potter."

Harry knew the voice and turned slowly. Before him stood little Draco Malfoy.

"I had heard you returned to the Wizarding World as of late. Created many waves in politics from what my father tells me. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The blond said, holding his hand out.

Looking the boy in the eye Harry shook the extended hand, no point having even more enemies. "Your father may have a point on that, but the boat is still in calm water as the saying goes. Harry James Potter. I hope we won't have trouble. I don't see us being friends, but allies could be possible, provided you gain a little independence from your father." Harry pulled he boy close and whispered directly in his ear. "I know who and what he is, I implore you not follow his footsteps lest you also lick the boot of a Lord you don't know." He let him go and turned back just as Neville stepped up next to him.

"Lord Potter."

"Heir Longbottom if I were to hazard a guess."

"So, you know of me then?"

"Nothing much, Ron pointed you out before the train left." Harry turned to him, a smile forming on his face. "Harry, nice to meet you."

The boy smiled back. "Neville. When we get a chance, I would like to talk to you a bit."

As Harry nodded, Professor McGonagall came in and gave her speech. Harry ignored it, as much as he like the Professor, she was not one to deviate from script.

The first years filed into the Great Hall and lined up to be sorted. Each person went where he remembered them going, except there was one person he did not remember at all, ever existing, ever.

A small girl, thinned simply by metabolism if Harry were to guess. Hair white as light and skin freckled. McGonagall called out her name. "Sarah Dumbledore." The entire hall was silent, no one had ever known Dumbledore to have a child, let alone one bound for Hogwarts.

Well, Lord Potter, it seems you caused more waves than we wanted to admit. We do not know this Sarah Dumbledore. Find out about her, how she came to be. Maybe time is simply a pool, every stone thrown in sends ripples in all directions.

Mission

Level: Advanced

Goal: Get to know Sarah Dumbledore

Reward: ?

The screen faded as Harry watched Sarah sit on the stool and adorn the Sorting Hat. Time slowed as the Hat thought. Finally, after what must have been much deliberation, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

 _Now that is intriguing._

Everyone from then on, Harry included, was sorted into their original Houses. As soon as Harry sat down on the bench at the Gryffindor table a new screen came up.

Level One Acquired.

Tutorial: Levels

Now that you have entered Hogwarts you have unlocked Levels. As you have seen, Experience is delivered for many different things. One thing that will give you a full level worth of Experience, regardless of Level, is completing a year at Hogwarts, think of it as a freebie Level. Every other Level you will gain a new Character Perk.

 _At least now I know how the EXP factors in._

Harry went about dinner nearly the same as last time, even throwing Hermione a few words here and there as he mostly engaged with the twins and got to know more members of the Weasley Family.

When the boys had all left to their dormitory, Neville finally approached Harry again. "Harold."

"Now that is a name I have not heard in some time. How did you know that was my true name?"

"Formalities must be followed when talking about alliances." Neville stated, conjuring a table and chairs for them.

"I see someone has been studying ahead. What's this about an alliance then?" Harry waved his wand and formed a Privacy Ward.

"Ah, as have you then. The alliance between House Longbottom and House Potter is old as the lines themselves. Rumor has it that both families were descendants of Rival Founders, each descendant changing their names and forming an everlasting alliance. I ask you Lord Potter, on behalf of House Longbottom, would you agree to continuing the alliance between our Houses?"

"Hmmm, on one condition."

Neville was visibly taken aback, "Condition?"

Harry let a grin grow on his face slowly. "You duel me, can't have an alliance if I don't know how good you are."

Neville let out a harty laugh, "Fair enough, tomorrow, Great Hall, lunch good? I can get it set up fairly easy."

Harry chuckled and agreed. The two lowered the Privacy Ward and went about getting to know each other for the rest of the evening.

Mission

Level: Intermediate

Goal: Duel Neville Longbottom

Reward: ?

* * *

The following morning, Potions, then Transfiguration.

Harry was the first to the Potions room, taking a seat front and center, knowing he was going to be the center of attention in any case. All at once the Slytherins joined, followed slowly by the other Gryffindors, separating Harry from his crowd as Tracy Davis sat on one side of him and Daphne Greengrass on the other.

Then came the swooping bat, sorry, the Professor. Severus Snape. The bane of Harry's previous life.

* * *

" _ **Snape is still alive?" Came Harold's shout as the Weasley twins brought him the news of the bat-like professor having joined with Hermione Granger of all people.**_

" _ **We were shocked to," one began.**_

" _ **But then we remembered that everyone once thought I was dead as well." The other finished.**_

 _ **Harry kicked a chair, shattering the old wooden leg. He personally had taken the man's head the night he killed Dumbledore.**_

" _ **To make it worse, Davis and Greengrass spilt ways, Daphne is here waiting for an audience."**_

" _ **And Tracy?"**_

" _ **Sided with the two-timing bitch we called a friend. Even family." The other twin spoke. As much as Harry enjoyed the twin talk, they knew not to use it during important meetings.**_

" _ **Send Daphne in. And Gred, Forge." Harry stepped down from his raised place at the head of the Great Hall. "You two are the best covert ops I have ever had the pleasure of training. Thank you. Both of you."**_

 _ **The twins bowed before leaving, an old custom that the two used as a sort of joke originally, but it grew to the rest of the Remnants.**_

 _ **Harry turned to look out the modified windows of the Hall, completely clear he could see the burning nation several miles away.**_

" _ **Potter."**_

 _ **Slowly, he turned, a smile on his face.**_

* * *

"Potter." The soft voice said, as Snape was writing on the board, when he shifted his head to look at the blond, he once again saw her prefect ice-blue eyes. "Why are you up here? Shouldn't the Gryffindor's sit together?"

She seemed genuinely curious, as did Tracy as she leaned slightly in. Harry smiled and answered quietly. "Pay attention now. You'll see."

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Wonderful to see you already scoping out the opposite gender, just like your father, arrogant. Now, Mr. Potter, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A potion known as Draught of Living Death, a sleeping potion so strong it makes the person appear dead, even to Muggle technologies."

Snape choked a bit, not having expected Harry to know the answer as he knew how he was raised. He cleared his throat. "Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat, sir, or perhaps the nearest apothecary, depending on how fresh it is needed as the freshness can allow for more poisons to have a chance of being cured by it."

Snape stumbled slightly. "And the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"None. They are the same, also known by aconite depending on where you are from."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. One point to Gryffindor for reading ahead, ten points from Gryffindor for cheek. Instructions are on the board, begin."

After an initial shuffle everyone began brewing. "You seem awfully chipper Potter."

"Harry, please." Harry said as he held his hand out to Tracy, "And you are?"

Tracy blushed a bit, "Tracy Davis." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I am in fact, very chipper. Potions is a fun subject, can do this all year and no one can stop me, no magic involved except what's in the plants. Let Professor Snape take points, so he doesn't like me, big deal, I'll still pass this class with high marks."

Nodding the three went back to brewing.

Mission

Status: Complete

Goal: (Hidden): Gain respect in Slytherin House.

Reward:

+100 Respect Slytherin

+15 EXP

+5 Character Tokens

+50 Respect Tracy Davis

+50 Respect Daphne Greengrass

Tutorial: Respect Groups

Respect is separated into two groups, Individual and Blanket. While it is easier to get Blanket Respect that grows slower and is affected by each person as well. Individual Respect is not influenced by Blanket Respect though is harder to earn as you must directly deal with the person.

Class Mission

Status: Complete

Goal: Brew the Assigned Potion

Reward:

+5 Potions Skill

Harry shrugged and packed his things before submitting a vial of his potion to Snape and leaving the class. He was followed closely by Neville.

"Got good at that as well huh?"

"Like I told those two Slytherin girls, that's one thing no one can get upset about us practicing in the summers."

"Fair enough. Come on I hear McGonagall is nasty if you are late." The two walked through the halls until they entered the classroom, all the Ravenclaws already in their seats. "Probably didn't have a morning class before this."

"Agreed." The two were going to sit in the front but found a sign that said 'Reserved' so they sat in the row behind it.

Time passed as the two boys read more of their books until the rest of class came in and McGonagall jumped on the desk in cat form.

Class was in session for several minutes before Ronald and Seamus came stumbling through the door. "Oh, thank Merlin, if McGonagall had seen us come in late we would be in so much trouble." Ron said, talking to Seamus, whose eyes widened as McGonagall jumped from the desk and changed form.

"Indeed, you are Mr. Weasley. Your seats are already reserved for the remainder of the term." She pointed them to the reserved seats. They scurried into them. "Now, today we are supposed to begin learning Transfiguration, can anyone here tell me what that branch of Magic is?"

Only Hermione raised her hand.

"Mr. Longbottom."

Neville flustered a bit but answered. "Transfiguration is the art of taking one thing and temporarily changing it into something else. Usually something less useful to more useful."

"Very good Mr. Longbottom. Now, before we get into that we have all been called from class early for a presentation in the Great Hall." At that she looked sharply at Harry and Neville, both of whom looked away from her accusing eyes. "As such there will be no homework today and no class work either, though I will double up next class Mr. Weasley." Ron sunk in his chair as he had started talking excitedly with Seamus about not having homework.

"Follow me everyone."

And with that the whole class was lead from the room and to the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **Well, Longbottom. Are you ready to face your demise?" Harold spoke with a smile on his face.**_

" _ **Ah, you would have to be my better to bring that about Potter." Neville stood, stoic as always after the death of his daughter.**_

" _ **Then I suggest you don't let me fire first." Harold said as he let a disarming charm fly from his Wand, the Holly and Phoenix Feather had served him well since he got it all those years ago, and just as it always had, the spell flew, unimpeded toward his opponent.**_

 _ **Neville stepped to the side and let a wave of his personal spell leap from his own battered Wand towards Harold. It was so difficult to care for a wand that had killed a family member.**_

 _ **The raven-haired man let out a laugh as he threw up a small shield designed to deflect instead of absorbing as the Protego shield did. He then sent more spells from his personal arsenal towards Neville, who in turn hit each with his own spells, causing a magical explosion.**_

 _ **Finally, Neville broke out a smile and sent dark curse after dark curse at Harry, knowing that no shield could stop them Harry was forced to dodge the wide area spells, nearly making him fall from the platform. He grinned and sent ice across the dueling platform.**_

Harry chuckled inwardly as he saw the Great Hall had changed from a dining area to a full Dueling area. Headmaster Dumbledore stood in the center of the ring, a large smile on his face. He remembered he and Neville's last duel in this very room before the Castle was attacked by Voldemort. That duel was the only reason the two were exhausted enough to not be able to defeat him that very day. Thus, losing the Castle for nearly a year.

"Welcome student of Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke. "Today we have the biggest treat in store I'm sure. Two of our students have requested an Alliance Duel. For those not in the know, as Muggles say, an Alliance Duel is one designed to fully test one's potential ally. Rarely used these days, this is a treat, even more so as the contestants are first years as of yesterday."

Quickly, whispers flooded the room, everyone wondering what first years could do to get a duel finished, or even started.

"Now, in an Alliance Duel, the winner is essentially 'in charge' of the alliance, the loser being forced by Magic itself to follow until the Duel is readministered or the Alliance is broken. Now, for our dueling contestants. Neville Longbottom and Harold Potter."

The whole room broke into cries of "Not possible!" and "Even more fame for the blood traitors!"

Quickly the crowed stopped yelling as the boys stepped on the stage and handed their Wands to a Ministry official. Everyone stared in awe at the two strange looking Wands, one black with crushed rubies running criss-crosss up the whole thing, with a sliver handle with some runes carved into it, a stone of the colors of each house surrounding a rather large purple crystal. The other, blacker than the previous, nearly absorbing light from around itself. Emerald shards laced their way in a spiral up the Wand, a chard bone handle adorned the bottom, simple silver bands wrote along it in some unknown language, possibly runes.

"Neville Longbottom; Ruby-encrusted Flame-wood with Griffin Claw and Mermaid Blood. Goblin Silver handle with rare crystals. Runes, unknown, custom. No Trace detected. Custom Wand then?"

"No, made it myself. Got good with some practice and a bit of guidance. Got some others for sale at Ollivander's if anyone wanted to look at them."

The official nodded even as people whispered in shock that a firstie had Made his own Wand.

"Harold Potter; Creeper wood infused with Emerald, Basilisk Venom and… Your own Hair and Blood?"

"Yes, whilst normally illegal, it was needed to bond the wood and core as well as stabilize it, the Ministry has already approved of the mix."

"Very well. Bone handle, Dragon if I had to guess, embedded with silver. Runes, unknown, custom. No Trace detected. Did you also make this yourself?"

"No, ma'am. Ollivander Custom. Custom upgrades though. Pricy thing that Wand, so far, more than worth every Galleon."

"Wands registered and officially approved for the Duel."

The official left the ring, leaving the two boys and Dumbledore in the center. Dumbledore again addressed the whole of the Hall. "Well, you've seen it yourself, mysterious talents follow these two boys. Let's see what they can do."

With that Dumbledore left and sent a flare up, signifying the start of the duel.

Harry held his wand loosely, a tactic developed far in the future to put enemies of guard. He saw Neville did the same, as Harry himself had more or less 'programmed' his training in the art of Wand Weaving. Neville fired first, a simple low powered stupefy that didn't even make it to Harry.

Seeing his failure, all of Slytherin laughed at the boy-who-could-craft-a-masterpiece-but-can't-use-it. Harry smiled and sent a low powered obscure disarming charm towards the other boy, the spell fading just as it left his wand, bringing even more laughter, this time from all the Houses.

"Well, Harry, I guess we both have performance issues here." Neville said, making several of the older years blush or giggle at the innuendo.

"Can't be any worse than a bigot. I mean most of them are near squibs." This brought chuckles from Gryffindor and scowls from Slytherin. "What do you say we keep going and see just how heated this can get before we get stopped?"

"Agreed." Neville said, silently sending another stunner at Harry.

Harry responded in kind and the Duel truly began. The two traded spells of increasing power and increasing level as they danced around the ring. At some point the Ministry official activated the rings 'Change Mode' which modified the terrain of the ring at random intervals. Still the two continued, thankfully for the spectators the ring was Warded against fallout.

The spells became more rapid and more advanced than even Hogwarts taught its students, flowing seamlessly into Auror level spells. Eventually dropping to the two boys laying runic traps for each other even as they removed a trap set by the other.

Finally, the Magic has saturated the air enough that a lightning strike came from the ceiling, blasting a hole in the ring. This alone distracted Neville, allowing Harry to send a slightly overpowered stunner at him, flinging him from the ring, through the now broken Wards and landing a stunned Neville on top of a very embarrassed Katie Bell.

"MATCH!" came the slightly late cry from the official. "Harold Potter wins."

Alicia Spinnet woke Neville, pulling him by the scruff from her best friend's breasts even as he struggled to pull himself away, a blush taking over his entire body. The scared boy ran to the ring and helped Harry restore the floor and pull the Ward Stone from the center.

"What a Duel!" Dumbledore said, the crowd stunned by the two-and-a-half-hour Duel that two first years preformed. The headmaster was seemingly oblivious to the boys carving a new shielding rune into the stone. "A Duel that long? By first years. These two have near unlimited potential. Congratulations to Harry Potter for winning with that well-timed stunner."

The boys weren't paying any attention to the old man as they argued with the official about them upgrading the Ward Stone on the ring, allowing for it to stand the lightning of magical build-up. Finally, the two walked to the front edge of the ring and turned toward each other.

They shook hands and Magic surrounded them, binding the two together in a bond of Alliance.

Tutorial:

Alliances:

Alliances are useful mostly in deadly situations, anyone who is in an Alliance will have an obligation to help each other.

Mission:

Status: Complete

Goal: Duel Neville Longbottom

Bonus Goal: Defeat Neville Longbottom

Bonus Goal: Duel Until Magical Build-up Occurs

Rewards:

+75 Character Tokens

+500 EXP

+Dueling Holster

+300 Dueling Reputation

+150 Hogwarts Reputation

-50 Magical Britain Reputation

Classes for the rest of the day were cancelled thanks to Harry and Neville's Duel, each was rewarded with 250 House Points for the fine show. Harry had spent time going over the details of how he knew what he knew with Ronald, who insisted on being called Ronald, and encouraging him to study his own magic.

Ronald, oddly, agreed and asked for some help in learning the right processes to maximize his learning. As did Hermione, the three chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the twins, and even Neville. And thus, most of Dumbledore's Army was resurrected.

Soon after dinner Harry and Neville walked through the halls, a few calls coming at them. Both however, ignored the calls and simply walked towards some rarely used, judging by the dust, hallways and classrooms. They were looking for someplace practical to teach the others. They stumbled on a large classroom that appeared to have been abandoned several decades ago.

Together they cleaned the hall and the class, repairing some of the minor damages to the room and went off to find their friends. Tomorrow they would start teaching some of their friends.

Harold James Potter

Level: 1

Stats:

Health: 150/150

Mana: 200/200

Agility: 5

Perception: 6

Wisdom: 3

Intelligence: 5

Strength: 3

Persuasion: 3

EXP.: 515/100

Skills:

Basic:

Walking

Rank: Novice (84/100)

Refinement

Rank: Novice (62/100)

Crafting:

Clothes Making

Rank: Novice (76/100) [+1 B +75 ADP]

Enchanting

Rank: Novice (27/100)

Wand Making

Rank: Novice (16/100) [+12 B +4 ADP]

Weapons Crafting

Rank: Beginner (23/1000)

Perks:

Metal Crafting: You can now use more than one metal in Crafting.

Handling:

Blades

Rank: Novice (10/100)

Wand Weaving

Rank: Apprentice (622/10,000)

Perks:

Practice Makes Perfect

Tight Combos

Balanced Core

Language

English

Rank: Intermediate (500/100,000)

Parseltongue

Rank: Grand Master

Perk:

Natural: All perks auto unlocked. (Discover them to get names)

Runes

Rank: Apprentice (254/10,000)

Perks:

Runic Research

Rune Design: Create random runes on all crafted items.

Ancient Runes: Write Runes in Ancient Scripts

Magic:

Charms

Rank: Intermediate (552/100,000)

Perks:

Battle Charms

High Level Charms

Perma Charms

Custom Combos

Super Effective

Charming on the Side

Dark Magic

Rank: Intermediate (1546/100,000)

Perks:

Morgana's Hand

Forgiven

Fiendfyre

Serpent's Wand

Unsinkable

Darkness Known

Defense Magic

Rank: Intermediate (5564/100,000)

Perks:

Shield of War

Reflection

Flight of Light

Cherries on Top

Floo

Rank: Novice (1/100)

Transfiguration

Rank: Intermediate (15633/100,000)

Perks:

Desire

Deep Seed

Rooted

Enhanced

Internal Clock

Animation


End file.
